Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge
by McFudge
Summary: This story is a collection of one shots that is part of the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. This challenge is to write 50 pairings, each with their own prompt, and there can be no repeats. Some will be romantic, while others will be family or friend related. Minimal slash, mostly canon, though not completely.


**This story is a collection of stories that go along with Ralinde's Pairing diversity boot camp challenge. There will be 50 different pairings, all with a prompt. Not all of them will be romantic, and not all are canon. Also- I don't necessarily ship all of these pairings, the entire point of this challenge is to do something different and somewhat out of your comfort zone. I'm excited to see how this all turns out and I hope you enjoy them. Rather than make it 50 stories, I've decided to consolidate all of them into one collection, with each chapter being a different pairing.**

**Without further ado- the first chapter. I would love to hear what you think and can't wait to see where this goes**

**McFudge**

**Chapter 1- Serendipity**

**Pairing- Harry/Ginny**

It was Ginny Weasley's wedding day and she absolutely could not be happier. She was about to marry the man of her dreams. There was a load of serendipity on her side. She had always fantasized about marrying the Harry Potter, and now she was going to. Ginny loved harry with all of her heart, and she knew that Harry loved her unconditionally as well. As she thought of all of her family and friends out there waiting to see her joined with her companion for life. The feeling of serendipitous luck washed over her again as she followed her dad down the aisle into the rest of her life, that would be spent with Harry.

HGHGHGHGHG

Harry and Ginny had been married for 2 and a half years when Ginny became pregnant with their first child. Harry felt like the luckiest man on earth. All he had ever wanted was a family, and he had Ginny, and soon their little family would get bigger and Harry was just about the happiest man on Earth. As he lay next to Ginny, a great feeling of serendipity washed over him. How had he gotten to be this lucky? After the tumultuous start to his life, Harry felt more blessed than ever. He had a beautiful wife who he loved more than anything, and now they would have a child. Serendipity was definitely his.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

After 10 long hours of labor, Ginny Potter held her son in her arms, and she could not have been happier. Her son looked like his mother and father combined. He had brown hair that was already evident, and his face was a mixture of his two proud parent's figures. In Ginny's mind, there was not a more perfect child in the world. As she reflected on her past, Ginny thanked her lucky stars for the serendipity that had enveloped her growing family.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry Potter, once again, was a very proud father. He held his second son, Albus Severus, in his arms as he sat next to his wife, and his other son, James Sirius, who had just turned two. Albus looked just like him, and it brought tears of joy to Harry's eyes as he looked at the little guy. At just over 8 pounds, Albus was a fairly big baby, but all Harry cared about was that he was healthy. Sitting there with his perfect family, Harry was overjoyed that his kid's future would be so different that his had been. Harry would do everything he could to keep serendipity surrounding his little family.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Lily Luna was to her mother, as Albus Severus was to his father. Ginny had to admit that she was pleased. As she sat with the newborn little girl, Ginny admired the Weasley hair and the perfect face that would certainly be covered in freckles in a few years. The little girl lay asleep against Ginny's chest, and contentment filled the room. Her brother's adored their little sister and it lit up Ginny's face to see 4 year old James and 2 year old Albus interacting with their little sister. Both Harry and Ginny were so proud of their boys and with each addition to the family, Ginny was happier and happier. Her family was her world, and she was the luckiest woman on Earth. Serendipity sure was sweet..

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The years flew past far too fast for Harry's liking. Suddenly, it seemed, James was seventeen and had just graduated from Hogwarts. As James got off the train for the last time, Harry's heart swelled with pride and nostalgia. His little boy was all grown up. Sure, like his namesakes, he was quite the prankster, but James was also responsible and caring and smart and was sure to be successful in whatever he did. Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, James had a bright future in front of him. Harry could feel the serendipity surrounding the family as he saw his son off the train with his arm around his wife of 20 years, They had had a wonderful life together so far and looked forwards to the future. Harry and Ginny both enveloped their children in a big hug and the family left the station, full of joy and serendipity.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny held tight to Harry as she stood at Platform 9 ¾ for the last time that June. Lily had just finished her 7th year at Hogwarts, and her babies were all grown up. James had followed his father into the auror department, and Albus was working for the Wizengamot. Lily wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, just as Ginny had once been. Harry and Ginny loved their life together with their children. It was odd to have all of their kids out of the house, but it was a great adventure for the loving couple. The kids were all grown up, and Ginny loved Harry just as much as she had their wedding day. The last 20 years had been brimming with serendipity.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Though the middle child, Albus was the first of Harry and Ginny's children to get married. He was marrying Scorpius Malfoy. Albus had come out to his parents in his 5th year, and Harry and Ginny had accepted him. In their minds, it really didn't matter. During their 7th year, Albus and Scorpius had gotten close, and Scorpius was able to come out to his family. Harry and Ginny weren't sure what was more of a shock to Astoria and Draco Malfoy- that their son was gay, or that he was dating a Potter. Never the less, they eventually got over it, and now, Harry and Ginny sat together and watched their son take the step that they had so many years ago. The two thought back to their wedding, and honeymoon and the first couple weeks of their marriage. There had been such bliss, and they knew that they were lucky, that over twenty years later, to still be just as in love as they had been on their wedding night. Now they watched their son do the same, and experienced a happy nostalgia for the years they had had together, and the years that would come. Serendipity surrounded the couple, and they wished nothing but luck and love to their son and his husband. As they left that day, Harry and Ginny felt each other's love and thanked their serendipitous stars that they had had the courage to talk to each other, and start a wonderful life together.


End file.
